Forgiveness
by JLawismyinspiration
Summary: He knocks on the door, knowing he probably shouldn't be there at all. season 3 spoilers. minor swearing.


He approaches the back door. the shades are down, but he can hear voices in the kitchen. He knows that he shouldn't be here. Even after everything has settled down, Mona in a much more secured hospital in New York, and no more A, He really shouldn't have come. Mostly because he was part of it, also because after everything, the girls have some strong hits and quick tempers. So he's kind of terrified of that. Okay, really terrified. Also because Spencer, the normally levelheaded one, will most likely be the one to throw the first punch.

He knows the door is locked, but out of instinct tries to turn the handle. They must have heard the doorknob click because they stop talking. After a moment he hears footsteps approach, and a flash of warm light as the shade is lifted and then quickly dropped, by which girl, he didn't know.

A second later he got his answer when Hanna spoke up, "Spencer the bastard's here." He smiled at the nickname. It was quite accurate, from his point of view, he had been a bastard. But he could hear the smile in her voice as she said it, so they must not be that angry. He hoped.

He heard a, "Let him in," a second later, and the door swung open. Hanna stepped aside as Toby realized he was still wearing his black A sweatshirt. Awkward.

He slowly came in taking in his surroundings. Everything looked the same as when he left, all those weeks ago. Spencer, Emily and Aria were sitting on bar stools at the counter, which was scattered with chips, pretzels and 2-liter bottles of diet coke. Hanna quickly went back to standing next to them.

"Well..." Hanna spoke with slight annoyance, "Why are you here?"

"I came to explain."

"Really? Explain" Emily said incredulously, " Wouldn't that been better, I don't know, a month ago?"

She opened her mouth to say something else but was cut off by Spencer.

"Emily," she said with a tone, and turning her attention back to him, "Sit. And take that disgusting thing off when you're in my house," she added referring to the black hoodie.

He sat, casually on her couch and removed the hoodie. She walked up to it picked it up and casually walked over and threw it into the fire. They sat in silence as they watched it burn. A sort of finality settled amongst them as the black cloth was consumed by the flames. It was truly over. The four girls then sat down on the seat facing the couch, waiting.

"So...," she started, "you said you wanted to explain."

"Yes. but first I wanted to say that I'm sorry. Look I know you all have a right to hate me right now. And if you want me to leave after this, and never come back I'll go." he took a breath. "First Mona. She was always sick, but not in the way we thought. She has hallucinations of Alison. I don't know why, but these hallucinations told her to do these things to you."

"Bullshit" said Hanna bluntly.

"Hanna..." said Spencer a warning in her voice, then turning her attention back to him, "when did you join?"

"After I was accused of Alison's murder. Mona came up to me with some bullshit about getting back at you girls and how she knew what it felt like. I can't believe I believed her. It was stupid. No, it wasn't. back then I was angry at everything and everyone. But I shouldn't have let it get this far."

Hanna spoke up, "What did you do for them?"

"Mostly planted evidence, things in people's bags, in your houses-"

"Bastard" muttered Aria under her breath.

He continued, "I never hurt anyone, I never went near you guys. That was all Mona. I was just the middle man. That doesn't make this any better, or me any less innocent."

"Why didn't you try and get out?" said Hanna.

"That time I fell of the scaffolding? That wasn't to scare any of you. That a message to me. a warning."

He took his chances in raising his eyes up to meets the girls'. Aria looked relieved, yet apprehensive, Hanna still looked unconvinced, but she had let down her tight posture. Emily's lips were in a tight line, but the look on her face said she dared to believe him. but it was Spencer's look that broke his heart. Her eyes were still angry harsh, she was not convinced.

Emily saw this, and whispered something into Spencer's ear, who nodded. Emily then whispered something to Aria, who whispered it to Hanna, who also nodded. Then Emily, Aria and Hanna stood up and climbed the stairs, giving him a glance that said, "Don't screw this up."

Spencer still sat firmly in her spot, her eyes burning into him with anger and hurt.

"Spence..."

"Don't. Just, just don't. I don't...I don't know what to think. Okay? When I found out, I was so...angry. And then I just felt dirty. I was disgusted with myself. I thought it was my fault. But it wasn't. And goddammit it took four weeks of therapy and drinking to even get myself here. So you don't get to come in here all sad and puppy dog eyes asking me to forgive you. That isn't fair. I thought you were a good person. I thought you were different than everybody else in this sicko town. I thought...I thought you loved me."

"I do Spencer. I love you. I will always love you. And if it takes forever I will prove it. I swear. I promise. Please Spencer, I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, But please just give me a chance."

"A chance," she echoed.

"Please."

"One chance."

"I'm begging you."

Silence stretched out before them. His eyes fell to the floor. Almost giving up hope.

"Okay."

Her voice had been so quiet he was sure he hadn't heard her right. He looked up at her, she was smiling. Without a second thought, he pulled her into his arms and hugged her tight.

A shriek of happiness erupted from the top of the stairs where Emily, Aria, and Hanna were standing. Spencer looked up at them and smiled. She got off the couch and so did he.

"But that chance starts tomorrow, because tonight is girl's night."

He smiled, and went to the door.

"I love you, Spencer."

"I love you too, Toby."


End file.
